A Different Final Year
by Sakura Lily 16
Summary: After seven years Hermione has opened her eyes and is no longer going to be used by Harry and Ron, or anyone else. Her final year at Hogwarts will definitely be one to be remembered. New friendships, new relationships, and new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Ones time here on this planet is not set in stone. There are always things that will change the length of stay. There is no way to determine how long a life may last.

My life since my 11th birthday has never been the same. Before that day I had my life planned out. I was going to finish school, go through university, have a career, get married and have children. My entire plan changed in a single moment.

At first when I received my letter I was excited. I had a whole new world opened up to me. I thought that there was nothing wrong in this new world of mine. That definitely changed during my first year of Hogwarts. It was much more dangerous than the world I grew up in.

It didn't seem to matter which world I was in, I would never fit in. I'm not what society things of as normal. I'm not into sports, make-up or fashion, and I never had that boy crazy phase. I have always been the girl who was the bookworm, one who preferred to read and study. Ever since I was little I have had a thirst for knowledge that could never be quenched. There isn't enough money in the world to make me change either.

Through my seven years at Hogwarts I have never been as naive as many think I am. I know that I am not well liked. I know that Harry and Ron were never really my friends. I know they just pretended so I would help with their schoolwork. I know that several of the teachers, and several other residents of the castle, do not like me because of my intellect. I know that Professor Snape might dislike me with a passion but he still respects me. I have the willingness to work and study unlike my peers, and my intellect is on par with his own.

Though my time at Hogwarts was surrounded by others I know that I am very much alone in this world. I do not have friends.

This past year has been completely unusual. The war has finally come to its final battle. Voldemort has been defeated, but not without a price. Many are dead, from both sides even more were injured. Some still missing.

I know that after the war I can never return to the muggle world, to my parents. To protect them I altered their memories, something that once done, can never be reversed. They don't remember me at all, and they never will.

I have no friends, and no family. It was not a hard decision to come back to school to complete my last and final year. This year is defiantly going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

It has been two months, almost three, since the defeat of Voldemort. Nearly three months since I have seen any of the Weasleys, Harry, Luna, Neville or any of the Order.

I have spent my time grieving for the lives that were lost, for my parents, and even for the world that will never truly accept me. Even though the war is over, the same prejudice continues. My blood will always pose to be a problem.

Two days ago a large school owl delivered my Hogwarts letter to the hotel I am currently staying at. My parents sold their home after I modified their memories so staying there wasn't an option. I didn't want to bother with renting a flat seeing as how I will be spending the next ten months at Hogwarts.

There are eight days until I have to be at Platform 9 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express to go attend my final year of schooling.

Today I have decided that it would be a great day to head to Diagon Alley to purchase all of the supplies for the coming school year. Once I was ready to go I made sure to have my bag with an undetectable extension charm and my wand before I turned on the spot and apparated right into Diagon Alley.

My first stop was Gringotts, to exchange my muggle money to Galleons. When I arrived at the magical bank I could see just how much damage was done during out adventure with the dragon during the war. I was a bit surprised to see muggle-like construction instead of magic. Probably has to do with goblins and their pride.

After exchanging my money I head to Flourish & Blotts to gather my school books plus some for light reading. The entire shop is filled with excited students, mostly first years. I don't spend a lot of time there, I don't want to deal with the crowds at the moment.

A little while later I am looking over different potion ingredients trying to determine what all I will need besides the ones for class.

I have always loved potions. True I didn't like the classes with the Slytherins or how Professor Snape favors them but I have always been fascinated with the subject. Being able to create complex medicines, cures, poisons and much more is fascinating. There are potions for almost everything.

I continue to move through the shop, paying more attention to the supplies than where I was walking when I feel like I ran into a brick wall.

I glance up quickly to apologize to the person I ran into. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" my gaze goes to the person's face. "Professor Snape. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

He backed away a foot or so and sneered, "Obviously." He takes a glance at my basket that is holding my future purchases. "I don't recall most of those ingredients on the school lists."

I flush slightly. "I'm aware Professor, they are for potions outside of the class work." He sneers again.

"It is against school rules to brew outside of class."

I stand firm. "I'm well aware of the rules Professor. I have permission from the Headmistress to brew outside of class due to the fact when I graduate I intend to get my mastery in potions." His eyes widen slightly. "Despite what you think of me I have always been fascinated by the subject. And despite your attitude towards myself I have always preferred your classes. I love to learn and I am always up for a challenge, and that is what potions brewing can be sometimes."

I turn and pick out a few more ingredients. "All of the other classes do not pose a challenge. They are always the same. Potions is always different. Sure same basic principles of brewing but all potions are different and have to be treated as such. Treat them all the same and it might just kill you."

He just stares at me.

I let out a soft sigh. "Please don't look at me that way. I am not as dimwitted or naïve as many think I am. I'm not just all about books. My intellect is far beyond my peers. I simply do not think like they do."

He blinks a few times. "I'm shocked that you don't have your guard dogs Potter and Weasley with you." He smirks, probably thinking he can upset me.

I just continue to gather potion ingredients. "I haven't even spoken to them for nearly three months." His eyes go wide again. "I'm not dumb enough to believe that they are truly my friends, that they have ever been my friends. I know that they have just used me to solve their problems for the past seven years. But in the long run it hurts them more than it hurts me."

Professor Snape looks intrigued to say the least. "How so?"

I smirk, nearly a mirror image of Draco Malfoy's own signature smirk. "Think about it logically. I have solved all of their problems for seven years. They don't know how to do it themselves. In the future they will have no clue what to do and who knows what that will do besides ruin their image and ego. Simply put they are dundering idiots without me. I won't be used anymore." I turn to face him again. "I might be a witch, I might live in the magical world but that does not mean I will be a complacent woman that does what she is told, is supposed to be inferior to men, or any type of stereotype. I am intelligent and independent and I will not stand for being told who I must be and how must act and what I am supposed to do. I refuse to bend to someone who thinks they are better than me because of their genitalia or blood status."

I move to step around him. "Forgive me Professor, as much as I have enjoyed our conversation I must be on my way. I have more things I have to do today. I look forward to your classes this year. I will see you next week." I smile at him and head to the counter to pay for my purchases.

As I was preparing to leave a voice stopped me. "I look forward to having you in class this year Miss Granger. You are one of four in Advanced Potions so I pray the year will go without any major catastrophes."

I turn to him shocked. "Only four students are taking Advanced Potions?"

He nods. "Yes, only four. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Patil, and yourself. Not many who were qualified for the class are returning this year. There are only about a dozen from your year returning I believe."

"Do you know if…"

"Potter and Weasley are returning. But only because it is required to be an Auror."

I let out a breathy laugh. "I can't see them being Aurors. If they do it will be because of their roles in the war and not skill and knowledge. Just pure dumb luck."

The Professor smirks. "I look forward to the day they both fail."

I nod my head. "Me too. Well I really must be off. I look forward to seeing you at the castle Professor." After he nods his head at me and I apparated back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

The next few days pass uneventfully and soon it is time to go to Kings Cross. I cross through the barrier and board the train. Walking past the hordes of people I see many heartfelt goodbyes. I just shake my head and go to find an empty compartment. It doesn't take long before I am settled in with a book in my lap.

A short time later I feel the train begin its journey. As no one has come to my compartment I actually get to spend the next several hours in peace and quiet.

As soon as I believe that I get the compartment to myself the door opens.

"Well, well look who decided to come back." I look up and the first thing I notice is the platinum blonde hair.

I sigh. "What do you want Malfoy? I was hoping to have a peaceful ride." I say closing my book and setting it down at my side.

Before Draco could get another word in a boy behind him pushed him through the door, soon following him and closing the door.

"Hey!" Draco screeches. I laugh at the noise.

The boy who pushed Malfoy through the door just walks by Malfoy and sits on the seat across from me. "Don't mind us Granger, just trying to avoid the stares, you know?"

I nod and pick up where I left off in my book, not even caring if Malfoy sat down or not.

Malfoy sneers at me. "What no little guard dogs this year Granger?"

Without looking up from the text I reply lazily. "If you are talking about Harry and Ron no. I have not seen or heard from them since after the final battle and I really don't care to. Though I do have to put up with them this year apparently, seeing as to become Aurors they must complete their schooling war heroes or not." I turn the page. "I feel sorry for the head of the Aurors if those two pass the training and entrance exams. But I would bet that it doesn't matter what their scores are just the fact they are war heroes will probably guarantee them a position. Which I don't see as fair, or safe for that matter. They are just blundering idiots who don't think before they act." I turn the page again and look up at the other two occupants of the compartment.

They both look gob smacked, almost like they can't believe the words that came out of my mouth.

The boy sitting next to Draco is the first to pick his jaw up from the floor. "So what happened to make the precious 'Golden Trio' split? How did that friendship end?"

I look at him. "Well…"

"Blaise."

"Well Blaise, if you think about it were they ever really my friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it this way. When did you ever see the three of us or just one of the boys with me outside of the Great Hall or class? When did you ever see us together that didn't have anything to do with schoolwork or me solving their problems?"

He rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Come to think of it, never. I saw those two together all the time away from class but I never saw all three of you together." He turns to Draco. "What about you Draco?"

Malfoy leans back against the seat and looks up at the ceiling. "Same as you Blaise, I don't think I have ever seen all three together away from class besides at meals."

"I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks I am, I know they were only my 'friends' because I helped them with their schoolwork." I look out the window at the passing scenery. "I'm smart enough to know when I am being used. I know that I have never had any real friends. That a majority of the students and staff hate me because they think I am a know-it-all and that the rest look down on me whether it be because of my age, gender, or blood." Both boys cringe at that.

"I have an IQ well into the genius range. I have to dumb down nearly everything I say. I am well ahead of my peers. By second year I could perform at a seventh year level. Third year I was granted the use of a time turner to attend classes, I took all of them available and passed every one of them with an O, except Divination but I couldn't stand that ludicrous class with Trelawney so I walked out and dropped the course. I brewed polyjuice in second year and vietiserem in third, wolfsbane in fourth. As much as I love learning I hate the dull academics set by years that are determined by ones age."

"Whoa Granger…" Malfoy gasps, "Polyjuice, Vietiserem and Wolfsbane?" I nod.

Blaise whistles. "Just how smart are you Granger?"

I smile. "My scores have been the highest since Rowena and Salazar themselves. I checked the records this past summer."

"Wow."

Draco just stares at me while Blaise looks out the window. Blaise opens his mouth to speak. "You said earlier that you have never had any real friends, that can't be true, even before Hogwarts."

I sigh. "It's true. I have never had any real friends. Even before Hogwarts. I'm different than everyone else. No one like different. I just grew accustomed to it I suppose."

They both just stare at me sadly. "No one should have to go through that Granger."

"It's not fair to you that no one wanted to get to know you." Surprisingly it was Draco who said this.

"Draco, life isn't fair." I look at him. "When I was little my grandfather once told me something very important. Life doesn't always give you what you want, it gives you what you need." I close my eyes. "I guess I didn't need any friends in my life."

Blaise stands up and moves over and sits next to me. "Everyone needs friends." He wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Even you."

I lean my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Draco leans forward. "You know Granger, you are nothing like I thought. I was wrong about you. I want to put the principles that were drilled into my head since birth behind me. I want to decide for myself how I am going to act and what I believe. I am terribly sorry for my past actions and words and I want to turn over a new leaf. Will you give me a second chance? Will you allow me to earn your forgiveness, possibly even your trust? I want to start over."

I pull away from Blaise and stand up. Draco stands up too, his hands behind him. Pondering for a moment I think about what to say.

In the blink of an eye my hand is out and Draco has a red handprint on his cheek.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That was for everything you have done in the past."

"But…"

I stop him from speaking by yanking his head down by his collar. Seeing as though he is pushing past six feet compared to my petite five three. I kiss his cheek, in the middle of the handprint. "And that is for deciding to move forward on a different path than the one you were forced onto."

I look out the window at the moving scenery. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "All I want to do is put the past behind me. Leave the past in the past. Seeing as how I can't forget it, no matter how much I wish I could. "I wrap my arms around myself, trying to keep my memories of the war away.

I jump slightly when a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, pulling me into a warm body.

I lean into the warmth surrounding me. "You don't have to go through this year on your own Hermione. Blaise and I will be here for you."

"You two will be the only ones. I have no one else."

Blaise wraps an arm around my shoulders. "What about your family?"

My breath catches in my throat. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "I don't have a family anymore."

"Did you lose them in the war?" Draco whispers into my hair.

I nod weakly. "Not in the sense you are thinking of."

"What do you mean?"

I choke back a sob, and wrap my arms around Draco. "I lost them because I wanted to protect them. Being the muggle-born friend of Harry Potter put them in danger. I never told them of the war." I close my eyes as more tears fall. "I oblivated them. Making them forget me entirely. I gave them new lives. Ones without any magic. The effects are permanent. Nothing can be reversed. I'm the reason I have no family."

Even with their arms around me I still collapsed to the ground. Within moments I was pulled onto Draco's lap. Neither of them said a word.

After a time I calmed down and pulled away from Draco slightly. "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4

The rest of the ride was passed with conversations that had nothing to do with the war. It was comfortable. When we were nearing the end of the journey Draco and Blaise left the compartment so that I could change into my robes in private. A few minutes later they returned, wearing their robes.

When they returned I was putting my hair in loose bun.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Blaise."

"Why are you putting your hair up? It looks much better down."

I blush slightly. "It's just so long it is always getting in the way." Over the course of the last few years I have been growing it out. It reaches my waist now and falls into soft curls. I finally grew out of it being a frizzy mess. It's even changed color naturally to a soft chestnut brown.

Draco pushes a stray lock behind my ear. "You really should leave it down."

I smile softly at both of them and let my hair fall down my back. "You know, I don't believe that I have never felt as comfortable around other people as I do around you two." They both smile at me.

After a short amount of time we were leaving the train, Blaise carrying my bag despite my feeble attempts to take them from him. Since Blaise was carrying my bag Draco was helping me off of the train and into the carriage.

Before too long we reached the castle. It looks like the war had never happened. The entire castle was repaired and restored. There didn't seem to be a stone out of place or any windows missing or broken.

The carriage comes to a stop and the boys get out first. Blaise once again has my bag while Draco takes my hand and helps me out.

The three of us walk towards the entrance of the castle. "You know, I wish we didn't have to be separated by houses."

Blaise looks at me curiously. "Why exactly would you want that?" Draco nods in agreement.

I look up at the castle. "Think about it. All of the fighting, the entire war, actually both of them started out here at Hogwarts because of some school rivalry. It always starts because one house thinks they are better than the other simply because of the founders. It all started because of the separate houses and what each house has come to represent." More students are starting to gather, minus the first years that were on the boats on their way to the castle.

"Gryffindor has come to mean that only the strong and the brave are welcome. Ravenclaw is all about knowledge. Hufflepuff is the kindhearted and loyal. And Slytherin has come to mean cunning and evil." I turn to everyone gathering around me. "Is it so hard to see that the houses mean nothing?" Multiple people gasp and start to protest.

"Who is in the right to decide what I am. Am I brave? Am I kind? Intelligent? Cunning? Who has the right to decide who I am? I am all of those things so why am I in a house meant only for the brave and strong?" I take a deep breath. "Who has the right to decide who and what I am besides myself? I don't know about all of you, but no one decides my fate but me. It's my life and I won't be told how to live it." With that I walk up the stairs and into the ancient castle.

No sooner had I entered the castle did I have an arm wrapped around my shoulders and another around my waist. "You were amazing out there Hermione."

"You really were."

"Thank you, Draco, Blaise."

The three of us enter the Great Hall and everyone already in there turn to look at us. All of the chatter stops and the room goes silent. The complete silence doesn't last long as the whispers soon begin.

I couldn't hear everything they were saying but from what I did hear it wasn't good. I kept hearing 'she' and 'traitor' and many vulgar things. Shockingly it wasn't just the Gryffindors saying these things but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. Slytherin was seemingly quiet.

I turn to face the two boys. "I suppose this is where we have to separate. Though honestly I don't think I really want too. I already know they are all going to be talking about me. I know what they are going to say and a really don't want to listen to it. I don't want to listen to the results of the petty prejudices. The war is over; they need to get over it."

Blaise wraps his arm around my shoulders in comfort. "I wish you could sit with us but because of the school rules you can't."

"I would love to sit with you too if it were allowed. Stupid houses." Draco lets out a small chuckle.

"You are probably one of the only ones here that would ever say that." I smile, knowing that is probably true. "I wish you could sit with us too, but since we can't do that let us at least walk you over to your table."

I nod my head and follow the boys to the Gryffindor table on the same side as the Slytherin one. At least this way they are still close, even if I can't actually sit with them, this is the next best thing.

Not long after we got ourselves seated did McGonagall begin the start of term speech.

"Welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts. Despite what has happened in the past year the school year will be no different. The only difference will be that we have a small portion of students returning for their 8th and final year. Those few students who are returning will be housed in a separate tower. All will be staying together and not be divided by their houses. They will still earn house points but will not always have the same classes as their housemates." She turns slightly towards the head table. "Also this year we have former Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Also returning to his original post is Professor Severus Snape as Potions Master. Now just to keep this short…tuck in."

With that, piles of food appear on all of the tables. Immediately the students begin to make mounds of food on their plates. Chatter is gaining in volume as everyone starts to talk about their summers.

I pile a small amount of food on my own plate, not having much of an appetite. Not one person at the table will talk to me, it is almost like I am not even there. I know my association with Blaise and Draco is part of their reasoning. I honestly don't care what the majority of people think of me. I will associate with anyone I so choose. I will never let anyone walk all over me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

Throughout the entire meal I kept silent and just tried to ignore the stares and whispers. I don't really eat more than a few bites before I can't stand anymore and just start to push the food around my plate.

After the dessert is served and finished with a majority of the students just sitting around talking among themselves Professor McGonagall stands up again.

"Students," she starts and the whole hall goes quiet, all of the conversations ended, "it is time to head to your common rooms for the night. A few announcements first. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, you are not permitted to enter under any circumstances. Second, curfew is ten o'clock for first through seventh years. Eighth years your curfew is midnight, do not make me regret my decision. Lastly I know the war has affected us all and I know that not all wounds heal quickly. So please know if at any time you need help or just someone to talk to, you can go to any member of the staff. We will not judge you, we will not hurt you, we only wish to be able to help our students through some of the hardest times of their lives. And please if you have any concerns please do not hesitate to tell us. Thank you." She clears her throat and coughs lightly. "Will all prefects and head students escort the students to their common rooms and explain the House rules. Eighth years please stay behind and I will escort you to your separate dormitory."

With that the prefects start to lead the other students to the dormitories. When all the other years are out of the Great Hall there are only twelve from my year.

McGonagall clears her throat. "Alright eighth years if you would please follow me I will escort you to your new dormitory for this year."

She starts to leave the Hall and we all go to follow her. I walk between Draco and Blaise, being as far as I can from Harry and Ron.

Draco wraps an arm around my waist, and Blaise an arm around my shoulders.

We received stares from nearly everyone in the group, save Professor McGonagall. I don't let the looks get to me. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I'm happy and that is all that matters.

We walk for a few minutes, to one of the rarely used towers of the castle. We stop at a portrait of a young woman with dark brown hair wearing blue robes.

"Here is the entrance to your dorms. The password is currently 'New Beginning'." The portrait moved aside when she gave the password and we all followed her in.

I think I can easily say that all of us were in awe of the place. There were no house colors. Everything was done in shades of grey, white, and black. There were several plush couches and matching chairs by the fireplace. Whoever did the decorating really liked pillows, there were so many of them.

Half of the room was designed for studying. Several tables and chairs and just shelves and shelves of books.

Professor McGonagall motioned for us to take a seat of the couches.

"This is your common room. The staff and I are placing our trust in you lot to be the responsible adults you should be. Do not make us regret it. The message board by the entrance is just like the ones in the House dorms. Please pay attention to any changes. Because there are so few of you here you are able to have your own rooms. You will have to share the bathrooms."

She points to an archway on the other side of the room. "Ladies your rooms are to the right, boys yours are on the left."

The professor moves to stand in front of the fire. "There are a few rules for you here. First, only the twelve of you are allowed in here, as well as the staff. You may not give the password out."

"What about family?"

"No Mr. Weasley, not even family are allowed in here. The portrait will not open for them if they have the password. If someone outside of this group gives the password the password will have to be changed. Perhaps after the winter holidays we will look at changing this but for now it stands."

She looks at us with a serious look on her face. "Because you do not have a head of house you can go to any member of the staff. Hopefully you will all be the young adults you should be and there won't be any problems between the lot of you."

With that she walked towards the entrance. "With that I bid you good night. Your class schedules have been placed on each of your beds." After her final word she walked out and the portrait closed behind her with an audible thud.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

The twelve of us just sat there, not making a sound. I was comfortably nestled between Draco and Blaise on one of the shorter couches.

On the couch across from ours sat Parvati and Padma, Lavender Brown the next chair over. All three were looking at me.

"So Hermione, why are you so close with those Slytherins?" Of course Lavender couldn't keep her mouth shut for long.

"Why does it matter who I am with? It is of no concern to you who I am friends with."

"Why would you want to be friends with people who have bullied and belittled you since you stepped foot in Hogwarts?" Oh, Ron, why do you even care? "Bloody Slytherins at that."

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with them Ronald? We put the past where it belongs, in the past. We have gotten over our differences, just what everyone should be doing now." Ron's face started to turn the color of his hair; I can practically see steam coming out of his ears.

"So you are a traitor to Gryffindor then? You put your lot in with them."

Now I am starting to get angry. I can tell Draco is as well with how he is now gripping my hand.

"Oh Ronald, get over it."

"What did you just say to me traitor?" He shot up out of his seat, his hand twitching to go for his wand.

I'm not surprised that no one is trying to stop him. I figure besides Draco and Blaise they all agree with him.

"The war is over Ronald. Start acting like it."

He pulls his wand out, pointing it at me. Draco and Blaise both shoot up, wands drawn, and stand in front of me.

As soon as they move to guard me everyone else is up with their wands drawn on them.

I stand and gently move Draco and Blaise out of my way. I'm really starting to get angry now. "So this is how it's going to be?" I look at everyone with their wands drawn on me. "Ronald points his wand at me and you do nothing. Draco and Blaise draw their wands to protect me and every wand in the room is pointed at them."

I don't pull my wand and walk up to where my chest is a foot away from Harry's wand.

"So Harry, you haven't said a word but you have your wand pointed at me. That must mean you agree with Ronald." He just glares at me.

"Of course I agree with Ron. You've thrown your lot in with them. You abandoned us."

The rage came on like the snapping of a rubber band. My wand, still in my pocket began to spark. I can literally feel my magic coursing through my body. "How dare you Harry James Potter. I never abandoned you. You abandoned me. I was with you for the last seven years. Always by your side. Never did I turn my back on you. Even when everyone else did."

Ronald starts to protest in the background, I just ignore him for now.

"First year I believed you about Professor Snape, I bloody well set him on fire." I take a step towards him, he takes one step back.

"Second year, I didn't believe you were evil or that you were the one hurting the students because you could talk to snakes. I was petrified in the Hospital Wing and I still helped you figure it out and stop Riddle."

I take another step, so does he. The entire time not raising my voice or my wand. "Third year I broke the law and meddled with time to save Sirius. When Ron could only complain about a stupid broom and his damned rat."

Another step. "Fourth year I stood with you when everyone thought you cheated your way into the tournament. Anyone who knew you should have known you wouldn't enter of your own choosing. Especially if they had seen how terrified you were when your name was called. Ronald was livid you wouldn't tell him how you did it and didn't help him enter. He ignored you a majority of the year. I helped research spells you could use to try and stay alive."

Another step. "Fifth year I got you to start Dumbledore's Army, to teach us how to fight. I went with you to the Ministry to save Sirius."

Another step. "Sixth year, even though I was upset about you using that book I never strayed. I stayed with you when you were upset you couldn't be with Ginny and Ronald was ignoring you for Lavender."

Another step, his back nearly at the wall. "And last year. I had everything planned and packed. Ready to complete the mission Dumbledore gave you. I figured out how to break into the Ministry for the locket. I figured out how to break into Gringotts for the cup. I stayed with you in the middle of nowhere, starving, and freezing. No matter what I stayed with you. Ron is the one that left. Again I might add. All because he was cold and hungry. He left because of his stomach. I was tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange for hours, and yet I never gave your plan up. I fought by your side during the final battle." One last step puts him against the wall.

"And what did that get me? I finally opened my eyes. All I had ever been was your ticket to passing grades and getting you out of the trouble that you always managed to get yourself into. Until I arrived here today I hadn't seen you since the battle ended. Not so much as a letter. I know from the Prophet that you have been around nearly everyone in this room. I had been a friend to you for all of these years; I guess you were never a friend to me."

He just looks gob smacked his eyes wide.

"Are you just going to let the traitor talk to you like that mate?"

"Ronald just keep your mouth shut, no one wants to hear what you have to say. Especially me." I just walk away from Harry and sit back down on the same couch as before.

"If either one of you think that I am going to help you with your work this year you are sorely mistaken." I lean back, my legs crossed in front of me. "I'm not going to let you use me again."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on me, only Ron's wand still up. Harry having lowered his during my rant. All of their eyes wide.

"Are any of you going to say anything? Besides Ron."

They finally started moving again. Well their mouths were imitating a fish, but hey – progress.

I sigh and get back up. "Well if none of you have anything to say I think I am going to turn in. Good night."

I walk the few steps to Blaise and Draco. I kiss both of them on the cheek and whisper 'thank you' in their ears.

I walk toward the archway McGonagall told us led to our bedrooms, not looking at anyone on my way there. I made a right and walked down the hall until I found the door with my name.

I opened the door and the room couldn't have been better.

Not a speck of red anywhere. All grays and blacks, with some royal blue thrown in. the floor, while stone, had a large plush white rug covering most of it. Definitely a good thing when winter rolls around. The bed, taking up a good portion of the room was beautiful.

A large four poster bed, with wrought iron posts. Delicate grey curtains hung from the rails. A dozen pillows, different sizes and colors. Mostly shades of grey with a few black and blue ones. The duvet a rich cream color, bordering on ivory with a soft blue blanket over one corner.

A decent sized desk was up against one of the walls. Two bookshelves right beside it – waiting to be filled.

A chest of drawers, in wood so dark it looked black, with intricate detailing was across from the bed. A door right beside it that I opened and found it to be a large closet. Who needs that much space for clothing when you have to be in uniform most of the time? At least my large trunk was put away where it wouldn't be in the way.

In one of the corners of the bedroom there were several lights along the walls. Similar to the blue flames I can conjure, only white. A plush looking chair, dark grey in color, with a white fleece blanket draped over the back. A small table, the same type of wood at the chest, sitting right beside it.

A set of night tables on either side of the bed, in the same type of wood.

There was a third door, one that didn't go to the hall of the closet that had me curious.

When I opened it I was surprised to find that it was a bathroom.

I didn't think it would be this considering Professor McGonagall said that we would have to share bathrooms.

The room itself was moderate in size. Everything was white and grey. White tile floors and white walls. A few grey tiles for contrast.

There was a lengthy counter with a single sink below a large mirror. More of the same type of lights as by the reading nook.

A large glass shower was in one corner. The tile of the floor the same as the rest just smaller in size. Along one wall was the most beautiful claw foot tub. White as snow with silver feet and hardware. There was a small set of shelving on the wall between the bath and shower that had all of my toiletries already in place and a large stack of dark blue towels.

The toilet, plain white with silver hardware completed the room. Overall I was very pleased with my accommodations for the next year.

After the day I have had I thought it best to take a long bath to relax before going to bed.

When I turned the water on, it was already coming out at that perfect temperature. One of the amazing things about magic. I settle into the water, my hair piled up on the top of my head. I just relax in the warm water and try not to think of the last hour or so.

The water never went cold, again magic is amazing. I got out and readied myself for bed, before a fell asleep right there in the tub.

Settled into my new, very comfortable bed, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep. My last thought that my room was everything I could ever wish for and that tomorrow would be better than today.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8

I woke up feeling more rested than I had been in a long time. This was the first night in months that I didn't wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Typically about my time with Bellatrix. The vile woman was dead, her body turned to dust, and yet she can still get to me.

I sit up and lean back on the mountain of pillows still on my bed. Seriously whoever decorated this tower really had a thing for pillows.

I can tell from the light coming in from the window, beneath the curtains, that it is early. Well before breakfast but too late to get anymore sleep.

I get up and begin to get ready for the day. I dress in the usual Hogwarts uniform. I'm about to pull my hair up into a bun when I remember what Draco and Blaise said yesterday. I smile and let it fall back down my back.

Grabbing my bag, which I put a feather light charm on, and my schedule I found on my bed last night I leave my room.

Walking back down the hall from last night I go back into the common room. I'm not expecting there to be anyone else up at this hour.

I'm surprised when I enter and there is already someone there.

Susan Bones is already in there reading one of her text books.

I don't say a word to her. I just go and sit on one of the other couches.

Throughout our years at Hogwarts Susan and I have never really spoken. Since she was in Hufflepuff and I in Gryffindor we had very few classes together in the last six years. For some reason Dumbledore, despite the vicious nature of the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, always had the houses paired for most classes. Why put the two houses, whose members never got along in the slightest, in the most volatile classes in the school? Seriously, hundreds of exploded cauldrons and numerous other issues from sabotaged potions. Too many injuries to count from Defense.

The way I see it, Dumbledore was doing whatever he could to deepen and strengthen the rivalry between the houses.

He may have been a brilliant wizard, but he was a clueless oblivious fool.

I was only in the common room for about twenty minutes before I heard footsteps from the direction of the bedrooms.

I braced myself for the verbal and possibly physical assault that could happen.

Fortunately I didn't have to worry. It was Draco, already dressed and ready for the day.

He comes through the archway and I smile at him. He smiles back and comes and sits next to me.

"Good morning Hermione." He pulls me to him, practically into his lap.

I laugh at him. "Good morning Draco."

He pulls me tighter against him. "Did you sleep well? I could tell you were upset when you left last night."

I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent, like the earth after a summer storm. "Yes I slept well. I was upset when I went to my room but I was able to take a long bath to relax." I look up at his face from my place on his shoulder. "Despite what Professor McGonagall said, I happen to have my own bathroom." I whispered this to him just in case Susan could hear. I didn't know if it was just my room or not.

He presses his lips into my hair. "You aren't the only one with a private bath. I am definitely glad I don't have to share. That is one thing I have always detested about Hogwarts." I giggle at that when he whispers it to me like it's some big secret. "I guess it come from being an only child, I was never made to share anything when I was younger."

"Must be an only child thing, I've had the same problem since first year."

We continue to talk quietly with each other, waiting on Blaise to wake up and come down with us for breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 9

We didn't have to wait long for Blaise. After the same questions Draco asked me the three of us left for the Great Hall. We had a little more than an hour before classes began.

Like all of the previous years the first class of the term was Potions. Luckily this year there were only going to be four students in this class.

When we arrived at the Great Hall and walked through the gigantic doors there were only a few dozen students already there. As I entered I could feel the eyes of the few students that were there on me.

"It looks like all meals will be like this. Doesn't seem to matter the number of students." I whisper to the two boys at my side.

I move to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table. "I guess this is where we have to separate again."

The two boys share a look and I go and take my seat.

All of a sudden someone is sitting by my side and another directly across from me. "What do you two think you are doing? You can't sit at the Gryffindor table!"

Draco just starts to pile food onto my plate, seemingly ignoring what I just said.

"Draco!"

He moves to put food on his own plate like Blaise is doing across the table.

"Draco!" I put my hand on his as he was going to grab a piece of toast.

"Hermione, Blaise and I decided last night after you went to your room that we didn't care about the ridiculous rule of having to eat at your own house table. It's plain stupid. Even siblings in different houses can eat together, friends either."

I smile and let go of his hand. "Thank you. This means more to me than you know."

Them doing all of this caused everyone to look at us, if they weren't already. As far as I was aware this had never been done.

Even the professors were looking at us. The only one that didn't seem bothered by the seating arrangements was Professor Snape. He looked almost pleased.

As more students filtered into the hall Professor, I mean Headmistress McGonagall made her way over to our little trio.

"Just what do you two young men think you are doing?" Her face as serious as it has always been.

Taking a bite of his eggs Blaise looked up at here. "Eating breakfast Professor."

She let out an exasperated sigh. "I can clearly see that Mr. Zabini. Why are you and Mr. Malfoy eating at the Gryffindor table? You should be eating with your own house."

Draco takes a drink of his pumpkin juice; how anyone drinks it I have no idea. It is way too sweet, must come from having two dentists for parents. "We are having breakfast with Hermione. She's our friend."

I smile at him. Because of these two I actually have friends that I know won't use me for their own gain.

She just looks flabbergasted. By now most students are in the hall, most gathered around us. Wanting to know what is going on.

"Why would you two want to be friends with her? You have absolutely nothing in common."

I can't believe she would actually say that, in front of the entire school too. I can't say anything; I'm too shocked that a Professor, the Headmistress in fact, would say something like that to a student.

Blaise puts his fork down and glares at McGonagall. If looks could kill, the professor would be six feet under right now. "Why wouldn't we want to be friends with the most intelligent, beautiful, kind and talented young woman in the world?" He stands, clenching his fists, probably to keep from going for his wand. "What makes you think you have the right to decide who can be friends with whom? Last I checked you are the Headmistress, you only have say over academics."

Her face has gone red, glaring right back at him. "Detention Mr. Zabini for disrespecting a teacher."

"I will not serve a detention I received because I defended my friend from your prejudice."

"Why I never."

"That's exactly what it is. You either think that we are not good enough for her or that she is not good enough for us." He grabs his bag and motions for Draco and I to follow. We do, Draco holding my hand.

"I've heard the stories Headmistress. I know that it's the later. Despite what you preach, that it does not matter about your blood, you favor the pureblood families. You give them special privileges, special treatment. You turn a blind eye to their actions, but if someone outside of those family lines so much as puts a toe out of line you are jumping down their throats. You have watched pureblood students prank, near torture or worse those of 'lesser blood' and you do nothing. If one of those of 'lesser blood' so much as say something bad about a pureblood you punish them to the full extent that you are allowed."

The entire hall is quiet, you could hear a pin drop. "Now you tell me Headmistress, does that seem like something someone who believed in equality of blood would do?"

She can't even form a reply, she huffs and stomps to the other end of the Hall, towards the head table.

Blaise comes over to Draco and I and takes my bag. I don't even try to stop him when he is this worked up. I pull my hand from Draco's and grab Blaise's tie, pulling him down to my level.

"Thank you." I place a light kiss on his cheek, give him a smile and go and grab Draco's hand again. With the other I grab Blaise's open hand and together the three of us walk out of the Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 10

The three of us walk, still hand in hand all the way to the dungeons, to the potions classroom.

Even after a long walk from the other side of the castle Blaise still looks ready to blow, he looked that mad.

"Blaise please calm down, she's not worth it." I just grip his hand tighter, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

He grips my hand tight enough it starts to hurt, but I ignore it. "She was insulting you! I couldn't let her do that especially in front of the entire school."

I let go of Draco's hand and wrap my arms around Blaise. "I don't care what she says about me, it doesn't matter and I'm not going to let it get to me. She isn't worth the energy. In less than a year I will never have to see her again."

His arms are around me, his head laying on mine. "How does any of this not bother you?"

"I never said it didn't bother me. I just won't let it get past skin deep. I won't let it upset me anymore."

I pull away slightly so that I can look him in the eyes. "A year ago I would have been chomping at the bit to have a go at her, to prove how she is wrong, but now after everything I find it's not worth the effort. It would just go in one ear and out the other. No doubt there would be a punishment for me as well. I have come to terms with the fact that the magical society looks down on people like me. I might not like it, but right now there is nothing I can do to change it. All I can do right now is do my best to prove them wrong. Society believes that because I do not come from a magical family that I do not belong in this world. I intend to prove them wrong. Even after two wars and thousands of people, wizards and witches killed, the magical society still won't change."

We just stand there in the corridor waiting for Professor Snape to come and unlock the door. All of us silent, thinking over what had already happened today.

A little while later Professor Snape comes down the corridor, his robes billowing like always. Padma not far behind him.

He unlocks the door with a flick of his wand and enters, the four of us follow him in.

Not knowing how he wants us seated this year due to the fact that there are only four students in this class we remain standing and await instruction.

Professor Snape is at the front of the room, a cauldron already warming over a small flame.

"Today you four will be making a calming draught. Acceptable potions will be taken to the Hospital Wing to be used when needed."

The four of us separate and each go to our own work table and begin to gather everything we will need.

Even though this should be the first time that we are brewing this potion, I have made too many batches to count in the last few months. The potion became a necessity during the final few months of the war.

With the effect of this potion it is no surprise that it is in high demand after everything. There are many that don't seem to realize just because the physical wounds have healed does not mean everything has. I've learned through personal experience that emotional and mental wounds take much longer to heal than the physical counterparts.

All of us brew in silence, only the noise from the bubbling potions and the chopping and cutting of ingredients can be heard. With the occasional sound of a page turning as someone references the text book.

We all seem to know how important these potions are. Despite the simplicity of the potion itself.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11

By the end of the class all four of us were about done with our potions. We are all on the final step, letting it set over heat for five minutes.

Soon all of us, even Professor Snape who was brewing a calming draught, are filling vial after vial with our potion. All of them more than acceptable enough for use.

When all of us were done and were just finishing up cleaning our worktables Professor Snape addressed us.

"For the next two weeks you four will be using this class to brew potions that the Hospital Wing is in need of. None of the other classes can be trusted with something this important."

I try not to laugh, knowing he thinks most students, especially the younger years, were completely hopeless when it comes to potions.

Soon we are leaving the classroom and are headed to our second class, Defense. Which of course is Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Blaise is once again carrying my bag, I don't think I will be carrying it much myself this year. Why couldn't all guys act like him sometimes? He carries bags and books, opens doors and protects those that he cares about and will defend his friends no matter what.

Before this year I don't even know if I had ever been able to talk to him. Because of this I don't know just how much he has changed.

I know that Draco has changed, but how much it is because he is out from under his father's thumb or if something happened to make him change everything.

I really need to sit down with them and talk all of this out.

It takes us a few minutes to walk to the Defense room. It's four levels up from Potions and on the other side of the castle.

Even with the amount of food available in this castle it is very difficult to actually gain any weight. When you walk nearly five miles or more a day, plus all of the stairs. Students definitely stay in shape.

Draco holds the door open for me, I smile at him. I'm really not used to this type of treatment.

The two boys follow me in and we find an empty table. Since there are so few from our year we are sharing the class with the seventh years.

Neville, Parvati and Lavender are at a table a few rows in front of us, Harry and Ron are sharing a table with Ginny not far from them.

When class begins Kingsley introduces himself and goes on about what he wants to cover not only this term but for the entire year.

Despite a majority of us having fought in the war he wanted to use the first few weeks for review. Having known about the quality of Defense teachers since we entered Hogwarts.

Professor Quirrell in first year. I'm not sure which was worse. The stuttering that made it very hard to understand him, or the fact he had Voldemort growing out the back of his head.

Second year was Lockhart. He was more interested in talking about himself than actually teaching. I don't know how it took me so long to see how bad he was. I mean seriously, what type of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor is afraid of Cornish Pixies? Or manages to vanish bones when trying to heal them? I've seen fourth year students use spells to heal breaks.

Third year wasn't actually bad. Professor Lupin was a great teacher. He made the classes fun but at the same time was able to make the material easy to understand. Even with his condition he was my favorite Defense professor, even after he nearly killed Harry, Ron and I.

Fourth year was Professor Moody or at least it was for some of the year. A good majority of the year it was Barty Crouch Jr. pretending to be Moody. While I agree that we needed to know about the unforgivables, using one on a student was wrong. Though Harry being practically immune to the Imperious came to be a good thing during the war.

Fifth year was horrible. Professor Umbridge, she really didn't have the qualifications to teach. She was a pathetic excuse of a teacher, we learned more from Quirrell in first year. She even had the audacity to use blood quills on students, nearly using the cruciatus as well. Not to mention using vietaserum on students.

Sixth year could have been better, but Professor Snape was a good teacher. If he didn't favor the Slytherins or hate Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, Neville and I in particular it wouldn't have been so bad. I still prefer him as Potions Professor though.

Luckily I was not here to have to endure Amycus Carrow as a teacher. From what I have heard he enjoyed torturing students, particularly muggle-borns and half-bloods.

Looking back I honestly can't complain why Kingsley wants to review everything we should have learned in the last seven years.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 12

The class goes smoothly, Kingsley explaining and demonstrating spells and techniques from all of the different year levels.

For this class we didn't have to actually perform any magic, just listen and take notes.

It was probably one of the only Defense classes that did not have some type of fight between the houses.

The class was dismissed, with the homework of compiling a list of things we would like to go over during our few weeks of review. I think that it was a good idea on Kingsley's part, so he knows what we really need to cover and what we already know.

We leave the classroom and head to the Great Hall for lunch, both Potions and Defense being double periods.

Because we were all going to lunch we were reluctantly walking near Harry, Ron and the others.

Blaise and Draco walk on either side of me, shielding me from the others.

A few minutes later we are at the Great Hall, surprisingly not a single comment was made to the three of us the entire way there.

Once again when we enter the majority of people there turn and look at us. Draco steers me over to an open area at the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to me. Blaise once again seated across from us.

Draco doesn't even ask me, he just starts putting food on my plate, before he gets his own.

I laugh quietly, "You do know that I am capable of getting my own food, right?"

"I'm not so sure about that. Dinner last night you didn't even have enough to fill a child. You pushed it around more than you ate it anyway." He grabs my hand and makes me look him in the eyes. "I just want to make sure you stay healthy."

"You don't have to worry about me," I grip his hand tighter, "Yesterday was just an off day. I don't make it a habit to skip meals. I had to while on the run and I am just now getting back to my normal weight. Because we would do anything for a meal, I never want to even see another mushroom unless it is going into a potion." I scrunch my face up, remembering the horrible taste still.

They both laugh at me, Draco uses his grip on my hand to pull me closer.

"Don't worry, I would never make you eat any. No one should have to eat a fungus, they are absolutely vile."

I lean closer, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah Hermione, mushrooms are one food Draco, or I, would never make you eat. He absolutely despises them, I barely tolerate them." He smirks at us, looking Draco in the eye. "Apparently when he was younger Draco made a huge fuss and mess during one of the big dinner parties at the manor because he didn't want to eat them. Lucius ordered him to quit complaining and eat them. He just got more upset. He managed to make every mushroom in the room explode in a burst of accidental magic."

I can't keep myself from laughing, it's just too funny. "Well, that's one way to get out of eating them."

"I was four." He tried to defend his actions, with a slight blush on his pale cheeks. "Mother was actually glad, she hates the things. She said she could have done without the mess though. Everyone in the room started to laugh, except father of course. He was the only one there that actually liked the things." I'm still laughing, leaning even more on him.

Just the thought of prim and proper Narcissa Malfoy openly admitting something like that is just hilarious.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 13

Lunch passed peacefully, while others pointed and made comments, none were actually directed at us. I am just waiting for something to be said or for something to happen. It's going to happen, it's just a matter of time.

Sooner or later everything is just going to boil over and someone is probably going to get hurt.

When lunch is over students start to file out of the hall and head off to their next lesson.

Ours happens to be Charms, the class made up of seventh and eighth year students like Defense.

Draco, Blaise and I had left the Hall before a majority of the upper year Gryffindors, hoping to avoid any conflict.

We were about half way to the Charms classroom when someone pushed passed me, knocking me into Draco and nearly to the floor. I'm not hurt, but the jarring does startle me.

"Hey, get back here!" Well there goes Blaise being calmed down.

When I look up to see who had knocked into me I say Ginny walking down the corridor ahead of us, her long red hair easily recognizable.

She doesn't turn around or even stop at Blaise's shout, she just keeps going like she didn't even hear him.

Blaise is getting more angry with each step she takes. When she shows no sign of acknowledging him he starts off after her.

I'm able to grab his arm before he gets too far and he stops instantly. "Don't Blaise. She probably wants you to go after her. She wants you to start a fight, wants to get you in trouble."

He still looks like he wants to go after her. "She's just being petty and immature. She will do or say anything if it means getting what she wants. And right now what she wants is to hurt me. By getting you punished for defending me, it would hurt me."

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down, but not really doing well. "I haven't done anything wrong. She doesn't get to make me feel like I did." I smile at him. "Now come on we don't want to be late."

He smiles back at me and grabs my hand, leading me to our lesson.

Draco, who was silent over this incident looks angry as well, he's just better at masking it. He wraps and arm around my waist, a bit tighter than would be normal.

When we enter the class, the room is only about half full. We find a table that we will all three fit and sit down. I pull out my materials and prepare for class to begin.

The boys are on either side of me do the same.

Soon the rest of the students are in their seats and Professor Flitwick begins the lesson.

Similar to Defense we are going to review all of the charms and spells we have been learning since first year.

After this last year it's probably a good idea to slowly bring in new material, let students get used to being back in a classroom setting.

Our lesson mainly consisted of Professor Flitwick going over our schedule of review and assigning us our homework. Twelve inches on different charms and spells we have learned at any point in the last seven years.

The Professor dismisses us and I begin to pack up my things, the boys doing the same.

"Let's go back to the common room, we have a free period before Transfiguration."

"Sure Blaise, lets go." Draco says as he grabs both my bag and his.

Draco grabs my hand and together the three of us head for our common room.

I don't say anything, but I am glad to have a reprieve from everything for an hour. While I try not to let it get to me, it sometimes gets to be too much.

When we enter the common room I'm not really surprised when we weren't the only ones with the idea to hide away for an hour.

Neville is sitting on one of the couches, reading what looks like the Daily Prophet.

He looks up when we enter and looks at us, looking like he is trying to figure out what to say.

He folds the paper up and sets it to the side and stands. He walks over to us slowly, we haven't gone much passed the entrance.

I tense slightly as he gets closer, I can feel Draco's arm around my waist, trying to offer me some measure of comfort.

Neville stops a few feet away from me and takes a deep breath. "Hermione."

"Yes Neville."

He looks me in the eye, "Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy with them?" He motions to Draco and Blaise. "Do they make you happy?'

I look at him, he looks nothing like that nervous first year boy he had once been. He now looks like the young man he became during the war.

I nod my head, "Yes Neville, they make me happy." I smile. "While we haven't been friends for long it feels like we have been friends for years. They have been better friends to me in the last few days than Harry and Ron in the last seven years."

He looks at me with a sad smile on his face. "Can you ever forgive me for what I have done? For what I didn't do?"

I look at him closely. "I think with time, I can forgive you."

He sighs, looking resigned. "I guess that is all I can hope for right now." He looks at me again. "I may not have been a food friend to you while I couldn't have asked for a better one than you, but I won't let that stop me. I will earn your friendship back, I will do everything possible."

He motions for us to go over to where he had been on the couch. We all take a seat, him on one and the three of us on an opposite one.

"You always stood up for me, defended me, helped me with schoolwork that I didn't understand. I guess I was just like Harry and Ron huh? Taking advantage of your good nature and friendship. I wasn't a good friend to you, I can see that now."


End file.
